


Бог кофе

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Янто похитили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бог кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Coffee God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9734) by [dragonwrangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Что значит, его там нет? — не отводящий глаз от манипулятора Рифта Джек услышал недовольное хмыканье Оуэна.  
— То и значит, — судя по звукам, он расхаживал туда-сюда. — Дома его нет. Хотя вроде бы ничего не украдено.  
— Проверь соседей.  
— Уже начинаю.  
Джек отключил коммуникатор и взглянул на подошедшую к нему Тошико. Она покачала головой и мягко сообщила:  
— В Архивах его нет.  
Внезапно раздался крик Гвэн:  
— О боже!  
Джек бросился к ней, готовясь к самому худшему. Та не отрываясь смотрела на что-то в кухонном алькове.  
— Гвэн?  
Она с широко распахнутыми глазами махнула рукой на альков:  
— Кофемашина исчезла!  
Джек уставился на неё.  
— Спасибо, что напугала до смерти, Гвэн.  
— Что? — моргнув, она всё же сообразила принять смущённый вид. — А. Извини, Джек. — Прежде чем она успела продолжить, зазвонил мобильный Джека. Выудив его из кармана, он откинул крышку.  
— Алло?  
— У вас работает парень по фамилии Джонс? — поинтересовался ровный голос.  
— Кей? — удивлённо уточнил Джек.  
— Мастер по части кофеварения?  
— Да, это Янто. Ты знаешь, где он?  
— Его похитили черви.  
— Черви.  
— Да. Заперли его на кухне штаб-квартиры, чтобы заставить варить кофе для их императора. К несчастью, мелкие ублюдки где-то достали кегорианский замок, так что мы не можем вытащить его оттуда, не взорвав половину Манхеттэна.  
У Джека вырвался смешок.  
— Его похитили черви.  
— Точно. Я подумал, ты захочешь об этом узнать.  
— Спасибо. Как думаешь, когда они его отпустят?  
— Император улетает завтра. Думаю, он вернётся к вам к концу дня.  
Джек посмотрел на Гвэн.  
— Сможешь уговорить их отдать и кофемашину?  
— Забрать кофемашину у кучки кофеинозависимых червей. Вряд ли это возможно, но посмотрим.  
— Спасибо, Кей.  
— Без проблем.

Оэун внимательно посмотрел на Янто.  
— Черви.  
— Ага.  
Он перевёл взгляд на четырёх пришельцев перед Янто, которые без остановки кланялись ему и распевали «мы не достойны, мы не достойны!». И обратно на Янто.  
— По всей видимости, — сказал Янто, — я их бог. — Он протянул Оуэну кружку кофе.  
Оуэн покачал головой и, сделав глоток, зашагал прочь. Янто, бог кофе. Что ж, какого чёрта, это не самая безумная вещь, что здесь случалась.  
И если Янто не требует отбивать ему поклоны за утренний кофе — ну и пусть его.


End file.
